1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support means for current conductor rails, where the current conductor rails are disposed at a beam girder which can be a double-T-shaped girder and which is formed by two mirror-symmetrical profiles welded together.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The current conductor rails are in general disposed at a web of a T-shaped beam girder. Trolleys, carriages, charriots, or cranes run on the upper arch or top flange of the beam girder as taught in the German Printed Patent Document DE-OS 3,702,010. There are in addition application situations, where travelling crabs are running on the lower chord of a T-shaped beam girder. In many such cases it is not advisable to dispose the current collector lines on the web of the beam girder.